


you’ll believe god is a woman

by ladyofstarfall



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cause I like it better agdhagf, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fairron, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, GOD IS A WOMAN YEAH YEAH, Gen, Light goes by Eclair, Light’s gift was a good dicking, RISE FAIRRON RISE, Shameless Smut, Smaller piece of something bigger, Smut, bringing this back, ho ho HO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstarfall/pseuds/ladyofstarfall
Summary: She got more than free rent at the end of this ridiculous bargain.





	you’ll believe god is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cabbage and Shadow from the Lightis server because they brought fairron back for me and we all ran with it.

* * *

If you told Lightning Farron she’d be fucking Zack Fair in two weeks time, you’d probably get a mouthful of her fist. Sex with her neighbor turned somewhat friend? Ridiculous. All they ever were was drinking buddies on Friday nights when neither had plans.

Well… reality had other plans.

She resists the urge to moan, opting to pressing her lips together as hard as she can to fight it. The creaking of the bed got louder and louder, her mess of strawberry blonde hair strewn about the pillow in waves. Taut stomach muscles brush her pierced navel, tightening with every rough thrust of his hips. A muffled whimper builds in her throat.

“Z-Zack…” she chokes out his name, squirming beneath him when the pounding took a harder tempo this time, her nails dragging down his chest. Past the dog tags and scars, rubbing into her bare breasts as they move together on this too small bed. _God_ it felt good.

_“I’m great in bed.”_

_“I’m sure you are, Fair.”_

Lightning grudgingly accepts that now. Drunken flirting from him only made her roll her eyes every time it happened. Call it karma she’s now on the opposite end of that opinion - being fucked out of her mind by this somewhat friend she only swore to _pretend_ date so his parents would get off his back.

 _Pretending? That's laughable._ A week of forced kissing and close confinement nearly drove her up the wall. Then a particularly heated argument on the phone with her sister led her back to the room this afternoon, surprised to see him sitting on the bed waiting for her.

The rest? You figure it out.

“God you’re _gorgeous,”_ he grounds raspily, bottoming out inside her. Another strangled sound leaves her bruised lips, entire body relishing the tight feeling of his dick inside her. _Fuck fuck fuck he is good at this he’s so good —_

“Not so bad… yourself.” Lightning bends a leg over his waist, pushing him closer to get Zack as deep as he can go. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

And he presses her further into the bed, their mouths locked in another heated kiss. Lightning finally lets herself moan into it, to Zack’s obvious delight. His hands move down her hips and over her thighs, bending his head a bit to work her mouth open. Another hardy thrust from his hips bounces her chest, sweat slicked skin slapping against each other in the dimly lit room. Lightning squirms in the sheets, her body reacting to every touch, kiss he gave her.

 _“Zack,”_ she cries out loudly, too wound up in their tryst to care if anyone heard them.

“Scream it, baby.” He grunts in her ear, his tempo increasing. “I’ve dreamed about this for so _long…”_

 _Me too._ It’d cross her mind once or twice, what it would be like fucking him. But every one of her daydreams could never compare to the real thing. Dull nails dig into the skin of his lower back, her hips lifting to meet each snap of his. _Yes. Yes just like that._

She feels vulnerable, at his mercy. Tough, no nonsense Lightning completely shattered from a delicious round of sex. And oh god does she want _more_ of it.

“Harder,” she begs him. A bead of sweat slips down the valley between her breasts. “Fuck me harder.”

He happily does. Goes as hard as he can go with his face tucked away in her shoulder, groans mingling with her cries and oh it became too much. Light’s pressing into him as much as she can, holding onto his toned body for leverage. Their fucking rattles the headboard against the wall, every frustration and irritation thrown out the window. Now it’s just sweat and sex and agonizing heat just waiting to burst.

“I-I’m gonna…” What the fuck? She never stutters.

“Hold on a bit longer, baby.” Zack rasps against her neck. She was surprised that she likes being called that, by his husky voice that didn’t help much with all this heat. It sparks every nerve in her body, throws her head back in a soundless moan… A sound rips from her bruised lips when all the warmth in her explodes. It lights fireworks behind her eyelids, curls her toes and locks her legs against Zack’s hips.

He keeps going when it passes, Light too vulnerable and oversensitive from her orgasm to keep up with his hunger. Instead she clutches at his body once more, whining softly into his shoulder. Zack knew his way in bed that he so often brags about, and she’s secretly thrilled to _finally_ get a taste of it. Once more, when she’s ready, they’ll go at it again and _she’s_ on top this time.

Luckily, Zack doesn’t last much longer. He pants about pulling out, but Light tightens her legs to keep him there.

“Cum inside me,” she breaths, eyelids fluttering.

“But -”

“Pill,” is all she can manage before he’s gone, groans bouncing off the walls as hot warmth seeps into her. Their mouths meet in a awkward clash of teeth and tongue, her nails scalping his dark hair as his hips slow and she feels his dick twitch a few more times before they’re still. They collapse together into the bed, out of breath and bodies sticky with sweat. Lightning lays there beneath him, doing her best to calm her racing pulse that’s on beat with his…

Eventually, he moves and reluctantly pulls out of her. Lightning feels his seed drip down her thighs, the stickiness proving unpleasant if she tries to move.

“Ugh…” she grimaces.

“Sorry.” Zack said quickly, out of breath. “I meant to pull out but…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Light tugs some tissues from the box on the bedside table, opening her legs a bit to wipe away the cum.

She discards them and looks back.

He’s staring nervously at her. “So… that happened.”

 _Still the same Zack,_ she thinks fondly. “Indeed.” Light murmurs, shifting so she’s spread out on top of him. “And to think all that talk about your dick proved to be true.”

Zack coughs. “Okay... uh… most of that was drunken exaggeration to be honest.” His faces flushes as the pinkette leans in. “W-whats wrong?”

“Nothing,” she hums to him, hand brushing the nape of his neck. “Are you too tired to go again…?”

“Course not! I just… need to let it soak in a little while longer.” His bright eyes survey every inch of her naked body, the tip of his tongue brushing his bottom lip. “You I’ve no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.”

“Indulge me,” her arms wrap around his neck, straddling his waist as the dark haired man sits back with a smirk.

“You want to hear about every sex dream I had about you?” Zack’s eyebrows rose.

“No I’d rather do the real thing.” Her teeth sink down onto his earlobe, and his cock twitches against her thigh as her hips move. “Your thick cock inside me again… and I ride you till I can’t walk.”

His eyes darkened with lust. “Whatcha waiting for then?” he asks roughly, grabbing the globes of her ass and squeezing them.

And she keeps her promise, sliding his cock inside of her and keening from how deep it felt. Blunt nails dig into his lower stomach and Lightning balances herself, slowly dipping her hips to start a rhythm. One of his hands grab her waist, head resting against the wall as she rode him and he encourages her with throaty groans. Lightning bites her lower lip. They’re going at it like horny teenagers, she chided herself. Not five minutes after their first round and here they were.

“Just like that, baby.” Zack grunts, his eyes rolling a bit.

“Don’t … call me that.” No she loves it. God call her whatever he wants if it meant more sex— “Use my real name.”

“Lightning,” he pants, lifting up his hips just right.

“Eclair,” Light gasps as they collide roughly, her knees digging into his legs. “M-my actual name... _ahhh!”_

 _“Eclair.”_ He said her name like a prayer and she loves how it sounds. _I must be crazy for doing this._

“French for lightning,” Zack realizes, dazed. Lightning cups his face and parts her mouth to shut him up. She kisses him lazily, dragging her teeth over his lip and tugging it.

“Say it again.” The pink haired woman pleads with him.

“Eclair.”

_“Again.”_

“Eclair,” he manages before they’re kissing again, all teeth and tongue and sloppiness. Sweat drips down her body, cries building at the back of her throat as she rides him and thanks every damn god for bringing her here.

 _He makes this feel so good._ The thought disturbs her common sense but _damn._ Sex never meant much to her before but…

Her delicious orgasm rips through her, breaking off any thought she had left. Lightning’s back arcs as she cries out his name, Zack quick to follow with a throaty grunt of his own.

…

“Again.”

“ _What?_ Light this will be our fourth or fifth time-”

_“Again.”_

…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna expand on this idea and turn it into a multichap fic, so be on the look out for it soon! And extra kudos to Shadow for the Serah-Lightning text. I about died reading that and had to include it.


End file.
